Leo (the Scaled King)
Ruled the vast marshlands, was being served today, just like he was every day, by the servants who worshiped him. Over a hundred years ago, he had been nothing more than an Earth Dragon. He was a member of a race of Dragons feared for their earth attribute, but such Dragons were indeed a lower-class race of Dragons. He was a monster born in a Dungeon that had appeared in the marshlands. He was not a boss or a mid-boss, but an ordinary monster inhabiting the Dungeon’s floors. He suffered because those inhabiting the area around him were monsters of the same Rank as him, but one day, a great monster rampage occurred and he was released from the Dungeon. When he went outside with the other monsters, he found that there were countless monsters that were weaker than him. He ate them. He attacked, consumed, fought, was attacked in return, fought and was engrossed in consuming more. Before he knew it, his Rank had increased. And after some time, he heard the voice of Luvesfol, the Raging Evil Dragon God. “You have quality. If you worship me, I shall give you my divine protection.” He obeyed Luvesfol’s words and gained a divine protection. He continued to violently consume, and he, who had once been Rank 7, became a Great Mad Dragon. His limbs became fin-shaped and his head and torso became like those of a crocodile, but he did not care. As a monster, an increase in Rank was something to be happy about, and if that resulted in a change in form, it was nothing to regret. The Lizardmen that he had previously obeyed now obeyed him, and now that he had devoured his most powerful enemies, he now spent his pleasant days ruling as the Scaled King. The Lizardmen would bring him food, and if it wasn’t enough, he could simply eat the Lizardmen. He stared at the treasures that he had collected and dozed off to sleep while having the Lizardmen polish the scales on his back that he couldn’t reach himself. There was nothing better than this. He no longer needed to do any fighting himself, but by having the Lizardmen worship Luvesfol as well, he was not reprimanded, but had his divine protection strengthened instead. He had thought that time would simply continue passing like this forever, but his Lizardman servants had been making noise lately. It seemed that some of the conquered Lizardman groups were no longer obeying. It was bothersome, so the Scaled King did nothing and simply went to sleep. The next time he opened his eyes, he was delivered a message that they were under attack. What insolent fools dare they defy the Scaled King? I will devour them! After eating the Lizardman who had delivered the report as breakfast, the Great Mad Dragon with the Title of Scaled King left his den for the first time in a long time. Subjects Earth Dragons and Rock Dragons Lizardman Lizardman Royal Guards Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Earth Dragons Category:Great Mad Dragons Category:Deceased Category:Undead